


Come back

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Love, Victor | slice of life following season 1 [2]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Victor ask Benji to come back to the café
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Series: Love, Victor | slice of life following season 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Come back

Making time for each other wasn't as simple as Victor had expected. They quickly realized that their schedules clashed a _lot_ , making it difficult to spend time together - and it sucked.

Unlike when he was dating Mia, Benji and him had a lot of schedule conflicts. Not only, Victor’s work schedule was very different than Benji’s, but there was also basketball practices and games, band practices - for Benji. His father is also a lot more present at home than Mia’s.

They were laying in Benji’s bed after school, trying to plan their weekend, but _nothing_ was working for them.

'’I can't. I got the closure shift. What about Saturday?''

''I have a practice in the morning and work till closure. Now that you're gone, I'm the one who does all the closure shifts.'' Victor narrowed his eyes at Benji who chuckled.

''Sarah _hates_ closures. That's why I was always the one doing them. I didn't mind. It was a great excuse to avoid Derek...''

Benji looked down, realizing once again how bad his couple was doing back then. He should've ended things with Derek a lot sooner. Clearly, it wasn't working out if her prefered doing closure shifts than spending time with his boyfriend.

‘’On Sunday? We could spend the day together. It should be raining, but you can come over. My mom won't mind.’’

As expected, Victor’s coming out had received mixed reactions among his family. Pilar was okay with it - although a little upset that Mia wouldn’t be around anymore and that there was another cheater in their family. Victor couldn’t really be mad at her for that one. For his parents, the big news had been easier on Isabelle than Armando. Victor wasn't surprised though, knowing that there was clear homophobia on his father’s side of the family, as proven at his birthday party.

Benji sighed. ‘’I’m replacing someone…’’

Victor groaned in frustration. ''It would be so much simpler if you were still working here.''

''We'd be doing closures together. How romantic,'' Benji said with a light sarcasm.

Shaking his head, Victor laughed, swatting his boyfriend's chest. ''Idiot.''

''You're right, though. It was a bit extreme to get relocated to a new café. As if not working with you would stop my mind from thinking about you, about that kiss.''

''Didn't work, didn't it?'' Victor teased, trying to conceal his smug smile.

Benji scrunched his nose and smiled. ''Not really. But, I’m not mad about it.'' He leaned down, meeting Victor's lips in the middle, both smiling through the kiss.

They kept it brief, knowing that it was difficult to stop once the kissing had escalated. It’s only been a few weeks since they got together, it was perfectly normal to always want to kiss and touch each other.

‘’You should come back,’’ Victor suggested, breaking the silence.

‘’What?’’

Victor sat up, dead serious. ‘’Get relocated back to your old place. _Our_ place.’’

It warmed Benji’s heart to hear Victor referring to the café as ‘their place’. Technically, it was. Although they didn’t meet there, it’s where they bonded and got closer - thanks to Carly rae Jepsen, latté art and meatballs. It’s also what led to their first kiss - kinda.

‘’I wish, but I can’t do that, Vic…’’

‘’You could. Sarah hasn’t found an assistant manager to replace you yet. She did hire some girl, but she’s always on her phone behind the counter and I know Sarah’s waiting for a reason to fire her. I think she would like it if you came back.’’

Benji raised an eyebrow. ''Only Sarah?''

A light blush crept on Victor’s cheeks. ‘’It would be nice. _Really_ nice.’’

‘’I’ll think about it.’’


End file.
